Gryffindor Gone Wild
by Slytherin Queen1
Summary: Draco wants a certain brunette, but she doesnt want him...yet. Draoc is determined to make her bend to his will, be under his command, what will happen when he has her and a few others in his manor against their will?a story of kidnap, action,and Romance
1. The Beggining

Hermione Granger, age 16, sprinted through the Hogwarts corridors, pursued by none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, laughing hysterically. Hermione had grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and ran out of the common room. What am I doing? I'll just put it on. Hermione draped it over her shoulder, and disappeared from sight. She heard their cries of protest.  
"Hermione that's not fair!"  
"C'mon hermione! Play fair!"  
"We have the Maurderers map! We can still find you!" Harry chuckled.  
"Damn!" Hermione cursed under her breath. She resumed her sprinting, glancing over her shoulder, she ran right into.  
"What the hell!" cursed a voice. The cloak slid off.  
"Hey, Malfoy, want to make Harry and Ron mad?" she offered.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked sounding bewildered. Hermione heard their footsteps in the distance.'  
"Malfoy, if you hide me, it will make Harry and Ron mad, hurry up! Will you?" Draco grinned slyly.  
"Sure, follow me, put that cloak on." He said, and walked off towards the dungeon.  
"Snap Dragon" Draco said in an undertone to the wall, and to her astonishment, the wall opened and revealed a crawlspace. "Well? Go in Granger." Draco hissed at her. Hermione crawled into a room and looked around, it was draped with green and silver, several green squishy armchairs were placed all about the room, and there was a mirror, across the room, she walked to it, her honey golden locks cascaded down her shoulders and back, her chocolate gold eyes peered over her shoulder in the mirror, she could see Draco, his eyes sweeping over her well endowed body.  
"You've grown up Granger." He murmured  
"What?" Hermione questioned.  
"I never said anything Granger." Draco said lazily.  
"Yes you did, you said something like-"  
"Shh! I hear something." Draco shushed her.  
"Malfoy, its probably just Harry and Ron, they aren't a threat while were in here, they don't know the password, they have the." Hermione's voice faded out. "Shit!" she swore.  
"What? Granger what," Hermione just shook her head. "Granger, tell me, you are in the Slytherin common room, after all."  
"Fine, Harry and Ron have a map that can tell you where anyone is and how to get to them, um, um, take me to your dorm, we might be safe there." Draco silently lead her to a big dormitory, with a canopy, four poster bed.  
"Okay, Granger, take my broom, and fly out the window." Draco told her. Hermione looked at her feet.  
"I-I cant fly." Hermione said. Draco looked astonished, "Y-you cant fly!?" "I never learned! And I'm terrified of heights! I just cant fly!" she complained. "Fine, I'll fly you to your dormitory, you can ride on the back of my broom, I'll just drop you off there. "Malfoy! It's the middle of the night! What would Lavender and Parvati say? I cant just fly in there in the middle of the night! Do you know what they thing of you? "That I'm hot and dead sexy?" he smirked. "Yes! That's exactly what they think! They'll probably assume we were in the-the astronomy tower or something." Draco smirked, "I guess they will just have to think that." Hermione looked horrified as she mounted the broom behind him. She even let out a small shriek as Draco jumped from the window. They soared through the air. "Granger, where's your tower?" Draco asked. "Its that one." She pointed to a rather tall tower towards the north end. Draco flew towards it "This is your stop." He dropped her off at the window. "Malfoy?" he looked at her. "Thanks." She said. "Hey, I did it to make Potter and Weasley mad." He replied, glancing at her with alittle more than loathing in his eyes, some other emotion. "Bye" hermione said. "Later" and he flew off.  
Hermione turned back to her bed and saw Lavender and Parvati staring at her, eyes round in awe. "Hermione! Come sit, and tell." Parvati commanded. Hermione sat on the bed with them and sighed.  
"Nothing happened!" hermione tried to explain.  
"Yeah right! C'mon Hermione! Tell! Tell!" Lavender said eagerly.  
"Yeah! How'd you get Draco Malfoy, he's so 'hot! He doesn't pay  
attention to any girls usually!" at these words hermione snorted.  
"You mean not Gryffindor girls." Hermione said. Then she crawled into  
bed." I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Hermione then settled into bed,  
dreading the morning when she'll have to face Harry and Ron, then a  
terrifying thought crossed her mind. I left the cloak in Draco's room!  
She thought terrified, how will she explain that to Harry? Damn!  
  
A/N: hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be  
out soon, and I'll make it longer! Bye!  
  
~Slytherin Queen~ 


	2. The Note

Hermione woke, birds chirping, and the world alive, and so was she, until breakfast.  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" screamed the voice of Ron Weasley. Hermione walked miserably over to Harry and Ron, shooting a helpless glance in Draco's general direction.  
Draco watched across the hall as Ron screamed at Hermione, he sighed, his good half getting the better of him, and strode over to where Ron was losing his voice.  
"Chill Weasel." He sneered at Ron. Ron looked livid.  
"What do you want Malfoy? This is a private 'non-ferret' conversation." Harry told him. Draco glared at him, deciding to make the best, or worst, of the situation.  
"Just here to escort Gra- Hermione, to class." Draco shot at them, looking gleeful. Harry and Ron looked furious, more than furious, they looked ready to kill.  
"Hermione," Harry said, gritting his teeth, "is this true?" Ron couldn't even speak, he was so furious.  
"Yes Harry it is." Hermione said, playing along. Draco grabbed her arm gently.  
"Oh, and Weasley, you might want to go stop Finnegan over there from snogging your sister, oh, whoops, too late." Draco smirked, and pulled hermione out of the great hall, just as Ron resumed his yelling, this time, to Seamus and Ginny, who both looked a bit flushed.  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked hermione in the entrance hall, as she looked a bit scared and shaken.  
"Y-yeah, I think." She replied. Draco looked uncomfortable.  
"Look, I feel bad about getting you in trouble, even though it was rather entertain-never mind. Anyways, take this," he slipped a green and silver bracelet onto her wrist. "If you ever need me just press this," here he pointed to a green gem. "And I'll be there if I can."  
"Th-thank you Draco, but, but why?" she asked, surprised.  
"Just take it, and bye." He left her, they had just reached the transfiguration class room, her next class.  
Hermione went through the day miserably, sitting with Parvati and Lavender, wishing the day would come to an end, but no such thing happened. It wasn't until she was walking down the dungeon steps, that she realized that she had the next class with Draco; her stomach gave an odd sort of jolt.  
"Hermione." Said a voice from behind them. Hermione turned to see Draco standing there, Parvati and Lavender gasped. "Er, just, here." He said and shoved a note into her hand.  
Hermione spent the remainder of potions staring at Draco, not taking her usual notes, just staring, thinking, the way he said her name.the way he walked. hermione shook herself mentally, Draco Malfoy? No way. A voice broke her thoughts.  
"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!" said a voice that she recognized as Harry's.  
"What do you want?" she asked warily.  
"Hermione, we wanted to apologize, we just don't want you hanging out with rift raft like ferret boy. We know what' best for you hermione, and we forbid you to see him again" Harry finished with triumph, Ron nodding his head in agreement. Hermione just couldn't believe this.  
"I cant believe you, both of you! You think that just because I'm having a good time with someone that you can tell me that I cant hang out with them! Well you know what? FUCK YOU! (A/N: sorry, this will be one of the only times I will use this word, send me a review if you don't like this, or if you don't really care.) Hermione then stormed out of class, the entire potions classroom silent.  
Harry and Ron looked stunned, then furious, they turned to Draco, "This is all your fault Ferret boy!" Ron shouted at him, then streaked out of the room after Hermione.  
Hermione ran, she ran until she couldn't run anymore, then she collapsed on a rock next to the lake side, and sobbed. She gently reached into her pocket and brought out the note that Draco had written her, it read: Hermione, Can you meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight? Bring a few of your girl friends, we're going to have a bit of fun. Later Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione smiled, she would go, it would be the perfect opportunity to annoy Harry and Ron, and to have fun, and that's exactly what she needed right now. Then a thought struck her, who would she invite? Lavender, Parvati, and maybe Ginny, yes, that would be perfect, but what did he mean 'have some fun'? well, I guess I'll find out tonight she thought to herself, then 


	3. Preparations, NO BOYS ALOUD

For the remainder of the day, Hermione stayed shut in her room, she just couldn't deal with classes right now, a big deal for her; she would just have Lavender and Parvati bring her the homework tonight, tonight! Hermione remembered with a jolt, tonight at the astronomy tower, midnight.  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Hermione? Are you in there? Do you mind opening the door for us." Hermione walked over to the door and opened it, she saw Lavender and Parvati slanting there, an armload of books in each of their arms.  
"We brought these for you." Parvati said, dumping the load of books on her bed.  
"You guys, I have something to ask you," Hermione started, Parvati and Lavender looked eager, " I'm meeting someone at the astronomy tower tonight at midnight, will you guys come with me?" she finally slurred out. The both looked delighted.  
"What are we going to wear?" Parvati asked excitedly.  
"We have to give you a makeover Hermione, you'll look so perfect!" Lavender said.  
"Wait wait wait!" Hermione almost yelled. "Let me explain first, we're meeting Slytherin's there."  
That seemed only to excite them more. "Its like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love." Lavender said drastically. Hermione thought about this 'I'm not even sure why I'm going' she thought, 'it's almost like there is some kind of force drawing me to it.'  
"I'm going to go find Ginny." Hermione announced, "She's coming as well." Hermione walked down the stone steps, and stepped into the common room, glancing around, until her eyes fell onto the red locks of Ginny's hair. She calmly walked over to her and asked if she could see her for a minute.  
"Sure." She said brightly. Hermione pulled Ginny up to her dorm, where Lavender and Parvati were going wild.  
"What's this all about?" she asked, puzzled.  
"That's why I wanted to talk to you, tonight, we're going up to the astronomy tower to meet some Slytherin's, I know it sounds bad, but it should be fun." Hermione rushed. Ginny grinned mischievously.  
"Sounds like fun, count me in." she said, and walked over to Parvati, "Parvati, you would look stunning in this," she said, holding up a baby pink halter dress.  
"Your right! Wow! Thanks Ginny!" Parvati said, grabbing the dress and hurrying off to the bathroom.  
"Hermione, what are you going to wear?" Lavender asked. Hermione looked puzzled.  
"I know what you should wear!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'll be right back!" and she hurried out the door in the direction of her dorm.  
Ginny returned moments later with the cutest outfit Hermione had ever seen. She held a cute pure white mini skirt, and a baby blue tube top.  
"Oh Ginny! That's darling!" Lavender cried. "Where did you get that?" she pursued.  
"In a muggle shop in London, they have the cutest things in the muggle world." Ginny replied, looking delighted that they approved.  
"Ginny, what are you going to wear?" Parvati asked eagerly.  
"I don't really know." Ginny said, frowning. So they set to work trying to find the perfect outfit for Ginny. Hermione let out a shriek, "I found it! Ginny come look at this!" Ginny hurried over, and gasped, it would be perfect. It was a plaid blue and whit skirt, with a matching halter-top.  
"Ginny, its perfect for you!" Lavender shrieked.  
"It's going to look beautiful on you." Parvati complimented. Hermione just beamed.  
All to soon, the clock donged 11, it was almost time. Ginny scrambled around, trying to put lip-gloss on while combing her hair, not a very good combination, she ended up biting the brush, and putting lip-gloss in her hair.  
Parvati and Lavender meanwhile were bending over Hermione, giving her a full-fledged make over, they were having lots of fun, almost too much fun, while Hermione endured the chit-chat, and the eye liner.  
"Can't we just do this with magic?" Hermione questioned desperately.  
"No, that ruins the fun of it." Was their reply, Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as they caked on eye shadow, lots of it.  
Finally they were ready, they managed to sneak out of the common room and into the corridor. "Where are we meeting them?" Ginny asked over the fat lady's snores.  
"In the astronomy tower." Hermione replied in a hushed tone. 'if only I had the cloak now Hermione thought, then began the long "journey" to the tower. Hermione lead them through many corridors, and they even had to hide behind a suit of armor as Mrs. Norris came strolling down the hall. Finally they reached the tower door, Hermione almost hesitated in opening it, but then, her mischievous side getting the better of her, she pushed the heavy oak door open, and found herself staring into a pair of pale gray eyes.  
Draco stepped back from the door and smirked at the girls. "Welcome, ladies." He said in a husky voice. They all stepped into the room and-  
  
A/N: Dun dun DUN! Oh! I'm so mean! Don't worry, I'll be posting soon enough, I hope you liked this chapter though, please R/R, like always, remember, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Sorry you guys didn't see, like, any of Draco in this chapter, there will be lots more of him soon! Please give me ideas for chapter 4, what will happen, what will the 'fun' be, you know, all that stuff. Please R/R!! Bye.  
~Slytherin Girl~ 


	4. An Unexpected Event

Chapter 4. An unexpected Event  
  
Disclaimer: as always, credit goes where credit is do, to JK Rowling!  
  
A/N: this chapter is going to be a little darker, but Draco will come to his senses eventually. Ok, so, here's the chapter, enjoy!  
  
"Welcome ladies." Draco said in a husky voice. They stepped into the room and the door snapped shut behind them. They looked terrified. "You look scared, you have reason to be." He looked at the girls, almost hungrily. "D-Draco," hermione trembled. "What are you talking about?" "Come with me." Draco said, then motioned to the window, they walked over and looked out, but a voice behind them caused an interruption. "Ladies, I suggest you come with me." They turned to see Lucius Malfoy, towering over them. He nodded at Draco; Draco then grabbed Hermione, and drug her to his broom, pulled her on and flew out the window. "And." Then Lucius pointed to Ginny, Goyle came out of the shadows and followed the same path as Draco. By this time, Lavender and Parvati were screaming. Lucius sighed, and pulled them onto his broom and flew away. Meanwhile, hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs as Draco flew over the mountains, her fear of heights and her feeling of betrayal, together were enough ,to drive one to insanity. "Draco, why are you doing this? Where are we going?" Hermione questioned "I'm helping my dad out Granger, what else do you think I would be doing? We're going to Malfoy Manor, well, one of them." Hermione looked terrified as a shadow of a castle appeared on the horizon. Draco landed elegantly, took her hand and lead her to the towering manor. He pushed the gates open and called his servant. "Nortan!" Draco yelled, a ghost floated up to him lazily. "Yes young master Malfoy?" he said lazily. "Take this Mudblood to the dungeon. Feed her, treat her well, fathers orders." "Yes Master." And he motioned hermione to follow. "I wouldn't suggest running off." The ghost commented, "There are traps all over the Malfoy manor for people who are not Malfoy's." hermione nodded and sped up, following the ghost named Nortan. They approached a set of stone steps, leading down into darkness. Hermione walked carefully down, and walked willingly into the dungeon cell. Nortan closed and locked the door. About ten minutes later, Ginny arrived with Parvati and Lavender. They rushed to Hermione with questions. "What did he say to you?" "Where are we?" "Why did they take us here." "Hermione, I'm scared." Hermione sighed. "We're at the Malfoy Manor, we were taken here because Draco's dad told him to take us here, that's what he told me, and I'm scared too." Hermione said in a rush of explanations. "Malfoy is SUCH a jerk!" Ginny burst out, it was obvious she wasn't scared, she was mad. "Why does Malfoy Senior want us here any how?" Lavender asked, puzzled. "Well, we all know that Lucius Malfoy is in you-know-who's- inner circle. Maybe he wants us for something, you guys are all purebloods." Hermione explained. "And you're the most brilliant witch that ever passed through Hogwarts." Ginny complimented. Hermione blushed. Someone sniggering rudely interrupted their conversation. They turned to see Draco, leaning casually against the bars of the cell. "Ooooh, Malfoy when I get out of here you are so gonna get it!" Ginny almost screamed. He smirked. "You mean if you get out of here." He said sneeringly. Ginny mocked a terrified face. "Oh no! You guys! We might not get out of here!" she mocked, then rolled her eyes. Now it was Hermione's turn to snigger. "What's so funny Granger? I'm just here to show a friend of my father's in. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked behind him, she would know that face anywhere, the red slits of eyes glowed brilliantly and dangerously, Lord Voldemort was here.  
  
A/N: oh! I'm so mean! Don't worry, I'll be posting soon if I get enough reviews! Just kidding, I'll post anyways, but I still want reviews, tell me what you think should happen in chapter 5, or what you think about it, or if I just need to hurry up and get on with the next chapter! R/R! thanks! ~Slytherin Queen~ 


	5. Magie's

Disclaimer: of course it all goes to Jk, except the plot, that one's mine! (  
  
A/N: Hi! This is a rather strange chapter, but it was kinda fun writing anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5. Magie's  
  
Voldemort slowly approached glaring around the cell, eyes finally falling on Ginny and Hermione, finally he spoke. "Ah, my children, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, follow me." And he swept out of the room. Draco unlocked the cell, and followed at a distance. Moments later, Ginny and Hermione arrived into at large room, like a Great Hall without tables, though there was one long one at the head of the room. There were a hundred or so people in the room. As Voldemort stepped in the room, all bowed. He led them up to the head table, and took a seat. "Well, what are you waiting for, sit." Voldemort commanded. They took a seat. Voldemort stood. "Let the feast begin." He cried. Fifty or so house elves walked into the room, balancing platters of food their heads and hands, they placed them on the tables, which had magically appeared moments before. Immediately the guests of the houses began feasting. Ginny and Hermione however, didn't touch the food that was laid in front of them. "As all of you know," Voldemort started when the feast was over, " this feast is dedicated to our to guests that arrived here this evening, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Ginny Weasley." There was a round of applause. "Most of you here know why they have been brought to me, but if you do not, let me give explanation." Hermione and Ginny eagerly listened, ready to find out their fate. "But, before I give the explanation, I will need Draco Malfoy to come up here. Draco slowly approached and stood in between Hermione and Ginny. Voldemort started again. "Draco, Hermione, and Ginny are all Magie's, this means, they are able to do wandless magic, communicate telepathically, and even read others mind upon will, all of these abilities they can use, if they are bound together by something, and what better way to bind these three together, by giving them the dark mark." At these words, all three of their eyes widened with horror. Voldemort's grin grew wider. "So, lets get on with the ceremony." Then he walked over to the three, he waved his wand in circles above his head, muttering an incantation under his breath that Hermione couldn't discern, but she new one thing for sure, it wasn't good. All of a sudden Hermione felt a terrible burning sensation on her left arm, it felt like it was on fire, and by the look on Draco's and Ginny's face, they felt it too. Hermione looked down at her arm, all that was there was a big red spot, so, she did the only thing that she could do, she grabbed Ginny and Draco, and ran. "Follow me, we're going to the broom closet, then we're going back to Hogwarts." Draco said, they quietly followed; the three of them silently flew through the corridors, until Draco came to a sudden stop in front of a large wooden door. He pushed it open and handed them each a Nimbus 2000. He then led them to a large window in front of them. Voices were heard coming toward them, all three jumped out of the window at once, and soared towards Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, I'm going to start making them way longer, like 5,000 words in each one. 


	6. Very Importand Event

VERY IMPORTAND, PLEASE READ IF YOU PLAN ON CONTINUING THIS STORY!!!!  
  
A/N: okay everybody, I have a little bad news and a little good news, so here it goes: I'm thinking about deleting this story and make a new one with a different theme, just same title, I was thinking of making still a D/H or a D/G story, just racy-er, maybe with Draco being less lovey-dovey or something, or I might just continue on with this same plot and theme, review and tell me if you like this idea or not, once I get about 15-25 reviews then I'll count them, the idea with the most wins and I'll do that one, your vote could decide, also if anyone has any suggestions on what I should do, should I decide to change it, then let me know, thanks, and sorry for any inconvenience I've caused. ~Slytherin Queen~ 


	7. A BIG, HUGE Surprise

A/N: okay everybody! The "votes" are in! most people seem to want me  
to continue with this fic, BUT I am going to change it a bit. Thanks,  
and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: it all belongs to JK, like usual, and if you think for  
some reason that I made these characters, you have serious problems  
and should seek help. (  
  
Chapter 7: A BIG, HUGE Surprise  
  
Draco soared through the air, his hair whipping behind him as he  
flew behind the two women that he most loathed, besides Pansy, but he  
won't go into that. The plan had been pulled off perfectly, soon they  
would arrive at Hogwarts and they would then rush up to the  
headmasters office, and explain the reason for the Dark Mark that  
would appear on their arm in a matter of days. Then Granger would tell  
Harry and Ron, then they would be 'kind and understanding' it would  
just make him sick.  
He stared at Granger wobbling on her broom inexpertly, she was  
very beautiful, her honey golden locks whipping out behind her, her  
beauty simply stunned him, though he was sure it was lust, not love.  
Ginny was beautiful as well, but in a different way, he didn't want  
her as much as he did Hermione, he vowed he would claim Hermione, but  
all in do time, if he could convince her to join the Dark side.  
  
"We're almost there." Hermione spoke into the chilly night air.  
  
"Good, I'm freezing." Ginny replied to her. Draco stayed silent.  
He saw the castle approaching, and slowly dropped down to it, the  
girls following his lead.  
  
"Lets go to the headmasters office." Ginny suggested tensely.  
Draco smirked. Perfect.  
  
"You know this is all your fault Malfoy, if you wouldn't have  
listened to your damned father than I wouldn't have this thing growing  
on my arm!" Hermione said angrily. Draco frowned.  
  
"You know Granger," he started, about to hex her into a million  
pieces, then he stopped, and smirked, "Your cute when you're mad."  
Then he walked swiftly passed the two stunned girls, and started in  
the direction of the caste.  
  
Hermione looked ready to burst. "How dare he! After all he put  
us through he has the guts to-" she continued rambling on about how he  
shouldn't be cheating on all his Slytherin whores, and how " he put us  
through that and has the guts to make snide remarks." Ginny's ears  
started to go numb after a while, before she cut in.  
  
"Maybe we should go see Dumbledore Hermione." She suggested  
tenderly.  
  
"Your right Gin, we shouldn't be here thinking about Malfoy."  
Hermione said. 'we?' though Ginny.  
  
They slowly made their way up to the castle, and soon arrived at  
the familiar gargoyle statue. They paused.  
  
"Uh. cockroach cluster?" the gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Bertie Botts."  
  
"Butterbear."  
  
"Licorice wand."  
  
"Pumpkin pasty."  
  
"Chocolate frog?" the stone gargoyle turned and a staircase  
slowly twisted in a spiral. The two girls slowly made there way up to  
a beautiful cherry wood door, they slowly knocked with the brass  
knocker and a pleasant voice came.  
  
"Come in." they slowly entered the room, and what they saw made  
their eyes widen with astonishment, there in Dumbledore office chair  
sat Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Dumbledore's er. not in right now," here he smirked. "May I take a  
message?" and with a wave of his wand, the door snapped shut behind  
them.  
  
A/N: sorry! I told you it would be different, and I'm not really sure  
where I'm going with this. Anyway, a few things to think about:  
Whats Draco up to?  
Where's Dumbledore?  
What the - - - - is Lucius Malfoy doing?  
How will Harry and Ron react to this.change?  
What state of health will Draco be in when they find out how it  
happened? (harry and ron that is)  
Uhh. that's about it I think. Thanks for the reviews everyone, oh and  
if you want to be updated when a new chapter is added, or what I'm  
going to do with the story, review to me your email address and if you  
have it your AIM sn, mine is hotchocolate284 if you want to IM me to  
find out details on whats going to happen (or at least how much I'm  
going to tell you ::::evil smirk:::::) anyways, thanks for the reviews  
everyone, really appreciate it!  
  
~Slytherin Queen~ 


	8. Explanations From a Maloy

A/N: Sorry about the little cliffie I left you all at, I'll TRY not to do it again, :::evil cackle::: anyways, I've decided NOT to delete this story, since most people would kill me if I did, so I'm continuing with it. Thanks, and hope you enjoy this chapter! (  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters in this story, except the Malfoys servant, he's mine, and the plot, that's mine too.  
  
Chapter 8: Explenations From a Malfoy  
  
The door snapped shut behind them. "Ah, girls, so glad you could make it to our little, uh, party." Lucius spoke with a chilling voice. They backed against the door, staring around at all the hooded figures in the room.  
  
"W-where's Dumbledore?" hermione asked meekly.  
  
"Oh, he had a very urgent call from the ministry, he shouldn't be back for about three or four days." Lucius smirked at their fear.  
  
"Oh, okay, we'll uh, we'll just be going then." Ginny turned to open the door.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, you see, no one need know that we are here." Lucius grinned as Ginny shrank away. "Concluding that, we cannot let you go."  
  
"We'll just wait here then shall we?" Ginny tried again.  
  
"No, I don't think so, I think we'll take you back to the Manor, Brown and Patil have missed you very much." His grin widened. Hermione felt a pang of guilt. Lavender and Parvati, in all the excitement of escaping, she had forgot completely about them. From the look on Ginny's face, she felt it too.  
  
Lucius signaled two death eaters on his left, Ginny and Hermione were picked up and thrown onto the back of two old brooms, for the second time that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco grinned as he walked down the corridors of the castle, heading toward Dumbledores office, he might as well help 'explain' their adventure to the Headmaster, he could get into trouble if he didn't. Suddently he bumped into something solid, and fell to the ground in a tangle of something invisibel.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" asked an unmistakable voice. Draco grinned, 'oh this is just too good.'  
  
"Ron! Shut up! It's Malfoy!" Harry hissed from under the cloak, all fell silent. Draco faked confusion.  
  
"What the hell." He muttered to himself in a very convincing voice. "Must have been Peeves." Draco didn't bother with taking the cloak now, he had aquiered new information, he now knew how Potter had been getting around at night. He slowly continued down the corridor, aware of the shuffling, invisible footsteps behind him. He reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate frog." He announced, stepping onto the slowly rising staircase. He arrived at the door, and frowned. He could have sworn that was his fathers voice. He thrust the door open and stepped inside, just as he saw two brooms jump from the window, carrying two unmistakable forms. He grinned.  
  
"Father what is all this about?" he asked currioisly.  
  
"Oh, just grabbing the two little brat girls, Weasley and Granger, funny ones they are." Lucius replied. Suddenly there was movement behind Draco. Harry and Ron had thrown off the cloak, and ran to the window, avoiding the death eaters.  
  
"Okay malfoy, what did you do?" Ron asked furiously, looking at Draco.  
  
"You mean help my father kidnap your sister and Best friend?" Draco smirked at them. Harry looked livid.  
  
Lucius then spoke. "Tie them up, we cant have them getting in the way of our Masters plans." Lucius commanded the Death Eaters. But Harry and Ron were too quick, they threw the cloak over themselves and snuck around the room to the door, headed to Proffesor McGonagals office.  
  
"Damn them! Draco, grab those brooms in the corner, Nott, lock that door, Crabbe, Goyle, open the window." Lucius shouted out orders. Draco did as he was told and hopped out of the window with his broom, hoping to head them off.  
  
A/N: See? That wasn't such a bad Cliffie, I don't much like this chapter that much, not much happens, next chapter there will be lots more, and more of 'the girls' as I'll call them. If you want an update on when a chapters out, review me your email address, and/or you AIM sn thanks for reading! Please review, it will make me a very happy person and it will make me want to update a lot more! ~Slytherin Queen~ 


	9. Malfoy's Challenge

A/N: thanks to all my review-ers, and thanks to the people who took time to IM me, you know who you are! Okay, im using * to describe when they're talking to each other through their minds. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, there's going to be more Draco/ Hermione action in this ch., enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, it all goes to JK Rowling, brilliant woman.  
  
Chapter 9: Challenge  
  
Hermione sighed as they soared above the ground, watching the now-familiar landscape wiz past them. It was the second time that night that her and Ginny had traveled this path, the one to Malfoy Manor, it was becoming familiar to her, which was scary to Hermione, *who would ever think that I would memorize the path to Malfoy manor? *she asked herself, and was startled when someone replied.  
  
*I know, same with me. * Came Ginny's voice from inside her head. Hermione jumped, she had forgotten about these newly-acquired powers, wait, did that mean that Draco-  
  
*That's right granger, cant hide anything from me, now can we? * Came Draco's voice, though she knew he was very far behind them. She groaned, then could almost see the grin on Draco's face, and from the sympathetic look Ginny was giving her, the same thought was going through her head. Suddenly she could hear Ginny speak, though her lips were not moving.  
  
*Poor Hermione, Malfoy probably wont leave her alone, I wish I could help somehow. * Then Ginny flushed, knowing Hermione had most likely heard her. Ginny grinned apologetically, and Hermione returned the favor enthusiastically, grinning broadly, anything to take her mind off Malfoy.  
  
Hermione glanced behind her and almost choked. Behind them was a fleet of broomsticks, their riders was the thing that scared Hermione the most though. Atop the brooms were Draco and his father and a few of his minions. Would they all be coming too? Hermione inwardly groaned and herd Ginny do the same, she chanced a glance at Draco, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, happy at their state of nervousness.  
  
The brooms started to decline after about ten minutes, Hermione and Ginny were both thrown brutally over the shoulders of the men that had flown them there, Hermione fought tooth and nail trying to get her capture to let go, and saw Ginny to her left doing the same. She finally sighed, and slumped against the man, signaling her defeat. She then stared at Draco, who still had that grin plastered all over his pale face.  
  
*Having fun Granger? * He asked her in her head. Hermione just glared, looking ready to kill.  
  
*This is your entire fault; you know that Malfoy, if you hadn't dragged us into this mess, we wouldn't be in this mess! * She replied silently to him.  
  
*I know. * He smugly remarked in silence, then smirked at her and Ginny and strode past them. Ginny stared at his retreating back, knowing of their silent conversation.  
  
*He's just an evil git Hermione; pay him no attention, that's what he wants. * Ginny said simply, yet confidently. Hermione sighed and nodded, noticing, for the first time, Lucius Malfoy's gaze on them.  
  
*He must know what's going on, what's happening. * Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. While this silent conversation was taking place, the two brutes of men had taken them deep into the manor; Hermione started losing count of the turns and twists they made to the decline of the dungeon. They were thrown roughly into their previous cell, where upon, were greeted heartily by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Where did they take you?"  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
They were bombarded with questions; Hermione sighed and began to explain, with the occasional assistance of Ginny.  
  
"-So that git of a Malfoy tricked us, and now we're back here." Hermione finished, before giving a jump at a deep chuckle behind them. Hermione didn't even have to turn to know who it was.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, wouldn't want to ruin your precious pure blood by being down here now would we?" Hermione sneered whipping around.  
  
"My my, such a feisty little thing now aren't we?" Draco smirked, then with a wave of his wand, they heard the unmistakable click of a lock as their cell door swung open and he stepped inside, closing it behind him.  
  
"How is my little mudblood?" Draco asked, smirking at the look of fury on Hermione's face.  
  
"I belong to no one Malfoy, let alone you, I would rather be dead than belong to a ferret like yourself." She said angrily, eyes flashing. This only made Draco's smirk to grow wider. He walked up to her at a slow, agonizing pace, then, without warning, shoved her against the damp dungeon wall, pinning her wrists by her sides.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you Granger." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "You wouldn't want anything to, happen, now would you." He said, his lips tickling her ear.  
  
Hermione stood, terrified for a moment, not believing what was happening, then regained her senses. She grinned at him, stared him right in the eye, and promptly kneed him in the groin. He doubled over.  
  
"You know what Malfoy?" she asked calmly. "Go to hell." She smirked at him, then wandered swiftly to the other end of the cell where she was met by the praises of Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
Draco starred after her in disbelief, standing up; not believing what that mudblood just did to him.  
  
*No one does that to a Malfoy, Granger. * he shot at her. She just smirked.  
  
*And what are you going to do about it? * she asked silently, a grin playing on her lips.  
  
*Granger, you have no idea what hell your gonna pay, Malfoy's are always up for a challenge, and I'm not turning this one down. * he then smirked. 'She has no idea what she's getting into.' He thought to himself, knowing that she could hear him. Then swiftly walked out of the cell and dungeon.  
  
A/N: ok, little bit of cell action there, if any of you are worried, don't be, Draco will get better eventually, but until then. anyways, Review! Send me your email if you want me to email you when I update, and your AIM sn would probably be helpful too, mine is hotchocolate284 and my email is: cocobean692@hotmail.com. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	10. The House Elf's Job

A/N: ok, to all of you who have been reading this story for a while IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!!!!! its summer and I've been rather occupied, anyways, chapter 10, there's gonna be some really big Draco- Hermione action, so be ready!! Also I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I wrote it while playing truth or dare with my friends online, lol.  
  
Chapter 10. The house elves Job  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat up from the bed in the corner, it was midnight and she still couldn't fall asleep, the others were chatting in hushed voices in the corner across the dungeon, not wanting to disturb Hermione.  
  
*Ginny * Hermione thought at the small redhead. She looked up.  
  
*Yes? * She answered.  
  
*If we can do wandless magic, then maybe we could open the cell door  
and- *  
  
*Wouldn't try it if I were you Granger. * Came a new voice. Hermione  
and Ginny both jumped, then glared around dungeon. *Don't bother  
looking for me; I'm on the 16th floor. *  
  
They both sighed in unison, Ginny walked over to Hermione. "What are we going to do?" she asked, then warily, they both settled down to a nights sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stormed up to the library on the 16th floor. He was mad, his father had taken his brand new fire bolt away for helping them escape, and now he was sent to do his homework, no point of being at school, the headmaster was gone.  
  
*If we can do wandless magic, maybe we could open the cell door and- * he smirked.  
  
*Wouldn't try it if I were you granger. * he told them. He could almost see them glaring around the cell, looking for him. *No point in looking for me, I'm on the 16th floor. *  
  
Just then, an idea struck Draco. "Dunky!" he called for his private house elf.  
  
"Yes master Draco." Dunky appeared with a pop.  
  
"Bring me Hermione Granger, she is in the Dungeon."  
  
"Yes sir, I is getting her." He answered obediently, then hurried out the door to the dungeon. Oh he would get her, he would break her in two, by the time he was done with her, she would obey his every command, she would be his.  
  
Draco grabbed the book he needed, then headed to his room. He began his transfiguration homework; 'Write an essay on the changing properties of an eagle to a lion.' Then sighed frustrated. He needed a break; he heard a knock at the door. Ah, there's the break now. Then grinned, this would be fun.  
  
He opened the door and grinned at the sight before him. Hermione Granger, her hands tied behind her back, hair tousled, and looking furious! The house elf shoved her in roughly; she stumbled and fell to the floor.  
  
Dunky shut the door. Hermione glared up at him. "Why am I here? What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinned. "I want you, to do my homework."  
  
She laughed, "Like I would." Hermione was happy she could deny him of something. For some reason, his grin grew wider, this worried Hermione.  
  
"I knew u were going to say that, but you see, you don't have a choice, I'll give you another chance, say no, and find out the, erm, consequences." He saw Hermione gulp.  
  
"No." she said firmly, she wasn't giving in that easy. He grinned again.  
  
"I warned you." He said, then pushed her firmly against his wall. "You see," he whispered in her ear, "Malfoy's always get what they want, and I want you." He kissed her on the lips, before Hermione could stop herself, she began kissing him back, she couldn't help herself, his lips were so lush and- wait, this is Malfoy! She began struggling and tried to push him off, with no success. He shoved her onto the bed as he took a gulp of air.  
  
"You bastard!" Hermione yelled.  
  
*Ginny, help! * she sent desperately, then all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke in the Dungeon, something was wrong, she could feel it. She glanced around for Hermione, but to no use. She began to panic.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" she desperately asked Parvati.  
  
"Oh, a house elf came down here a little while ago muttering about taking her to Malfoy," Parvati replied, "no worries!" Ginny's panic increased, what would Malfoy want with Hermione. Suddenly a voice ran out in Ginny's head.  
  
*Ginny, help! *  
  
A/N: hahahaha I love cliffies, I gotta stop doing that, lol. sorry about the Draco/Hermione part, had to put some errr action in, if you don't like the action parts then tell me and ill stop putting them in, if you do, then tell me so I can keep putting them in, I LOVE REVIEWS so review, my sn for AIM is hotchocolate284, give me a buzz! ~Slytherin Queen~ 


End file.
